Beautiful Eyes
by Paisley-Anderson
Summary: Tom's attempts to court Harry are completely rejected. As a last resort, Tom goes to the prince for a wish. He needs his love, and this is his last chance to have him. -AU/gore


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_This is a lot more horrific then what i normally write, but this was inspired by a dream i had. It made my heart wrench and therefore, i had to write it.

Enjoy!~~~

* * *

><p>Tom ran down the bumpy stone path, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from other nobles. He was used to there looks. He didn't care to look into their eyes, and he didn't care about what he would find. But he could guess. It was obvious what one would find if they looked at whoever eyes were trained on Tom.<p>

Disgust

Jealousy

Hatred

Lust

Envy

but the absolute worst was pity. He couldn't stand their pity. How could they possible pity himself when they were in even worse conditions? He has everything that those idiots can only dream of! They are fools to pity him!

But Tom didn't have everything. He didn't have the one thing he would trade in everything for! He had tried to trade in everything for it! But his love refused! His love said that he didn't value materials, and now hates him. Tom didn't know what to do. And so he ran to the royal palace. To the prince of wishes.

Tom was pulled out of his thoughts when he finally reached the large golden doors to the castle. He looked to the guards on either side, and snarled, "Well? Open the doors! I _request_ to speak with our prince!"

The guards looked at each other then warily to Tom. They were instructed by the prince that today they would have an interesting visitor and to treat him with the highest respect. The prince was always right. Besides they had heard of Lord Riddle. It was rumored he would kill anyone on sight who disobeyed his orders.

The two went to the doors, and one handed the other some sort of brass piece. The other one pulled out another brass piece and locked the two pieces together to form a key. The man put the key inside the lock, turned it twice, then pushed it in farther and repeated. A large click sounded and finally the two guards pushed the two grand doors open with a groan.

Tom strides forward, his head held high, as he studied his surroundings. Everything was done in gold and silver. The symbol of money in their land. It was obviously the princes doing, and Tom had no doubt that it was real gold and silver too. "No wonder most of the land is in poverty.." Tom mumbled to himself.

He kept walking down a red carpet and reached another gold door. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. There, a bit father down, was the prince surrounded by half naked beautiful men and women alike carrying bowls of expensive fruits from other lands. The prince himself was draped over the arm of the chair, his head tilted back as one of his servants fed him a grape.

Tom swiftly walked forward and keeled at the princes feet. It was only an act of course. Lord Riddle bowed to no one. However, If he wanted his wish to be granted, he was going to have to show some respect.

The prince finally looked up after cooing to his servant, and red eyes met light blue. The princes hair, as always, was slicked back, not a hair out of place. It was blond, as inherited from both his mother and father. He was skinny and tall, but still had muscle. Just enough for a prince.

"Ah! Riddle! I was expecting you!" Tom ground his teeth as held back from correcting his title. As for expecting me, he hadn't sent ahead letter of his arrival. But that was the prince. He knew much ahead of time. He didn't want to ask but It was obvious the prince was egging him on so..

"Expecting me my prince?" The boy looked at him with glee. "Of course!~ I heard about you courting, or at least attempting," Tom growled under his breath. " The Potter boy, and I thought to myself, It won't be long now!" Tom glared at the floor.

"You may rise Riddle." Tom gladly stood up, and brushed invisible dirt off of himself. He thought for a moment. This wasn't going to be easy. The prince was very much like a genie and you had to be very specific in your wish, or it would be turned against you. However, he was unlike a genie because he would usually require payment of some sorts. He thought about how to phrase his wish.

Tom spoke the words that were required to make a wish. "My life in chaos, My surroundings fading, And my heart in yearning, For what My prince can gift me of which I do not possess." The prince sat straight in his chair and a serious look overcame his features. "Is your wish of want enough to have you wailing? For I warn you wisher, Your wish of wanting may not be granted the way you wish."

Tom took this riddle to heart, but he had already made his decision. He needed him, yearned for him. He didn't know if he could live any longer is he could not have him. "Your warning is heard, but my wish I want I can not live any longer without." He spoke only the truth. It was scary how much control his love for one boy could have over him.

"Speak your wish, It might be granted." Tom sighed when it finally came down to this.

"I wish for one Harry James Potter to fall deeply in love with me. I want him to crave me as I do him. I want him to lust for me as many others do. I want him to love me so deeply, he would do anything to make me happy. I would do anything to make him happy. I need him to love me!"

Then the prince did something that made Tom almost snap and ruin everything he had done so far. He looked at him. With pity. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The prince whispered this, but Tom still heard it, and he nearly broke down. Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle does not break down.

"I hear your wish. It interest me. So much in fact that I will not only grant your wish but I also require nothing in return but to watch." Tom looked up at him in shock and and happiness. He hadn't shown this emotion since the night his love rejected him. He didn't think he had ever shown this much positive emotion. He was wary as well though. Watch? Watch what? No matter.

"Thank you my prince! Thank you!" The princes eyes glowed and he raised his hands up and began chanting some babble that Tom could not understand. It started getting windy even though they were inside. The room tinted blue and the princes servants stepped away from the prince with their heads held low. Tom followed their example.

The chanting grew louder, and soon Tom was struggling to stay in one spot as the wind whipped around him. Finally, the prince shouted something at the top of his lungs and a wall of wind with hints of magic hit tom plain in the chest and knocked him back. Then... silence.

Tom looked up at the prince who was once again looking down at him smiling sadly, with pity in his eyes. He ignored him in favor of listening to the patter of feet running down the hallway he had just come from.

"Tom!" His eyes went wide as he recognized that voice. He looked up at the prince in hope and thanks. The princes expression did not change.

Tom jumped up and spun around watching awe struck as he watched harry run towards him. But his eyes.. his eyes were as beautiful as ever. Emerald green. He would never get past that, and at the moment they were filled with love and pure happiness. His this black hair was a mess on his head, cute as ever, and he was still the same size as before. Small, with a feminine figure.

Tom held his arms open and harry jumped into them and placed little kisses all over Tom's face. Tom tried to catch the ones he could, before he grabbed Harry's chin and held it in place. He looked deep in his eyes, seeing everything he wished for and closed the distance between their lips.

It was better then he imagined! Harry lips tasted sweet like candy but with a hint of mint. Wonderful... Tom massaged his Harry's lips with his own, before pulling back a little and tracing his tongue along them asking for entry.

Oblivious to anyone around them Harry obliged and parted them as he felt Tom's tongue thrust deeply into his mouth suggestively. He didn't understand why he was here, but he was glad he was. He would do anything for Tom. He _needed_ him to be happy! He _loved_ him!

There tongues twisted together, playing with each other and just enjoying the moment. Tom allowed harry to explore his mouth before softly pulling back and staring into Harry's eyes. They were so filled with love, want, lust, LOVE. Tom felt so much joy as he stared back at the brilliant emerald eyes, that were his. His alone.

"Your eyes..." He tried to describe them, but there were no words for their beauty. He was about to say so, when he noted Harry's expression going from love to nervous fear. He was confused. "Do.. Do you n-not like th-them?"

What? How could anyone not like such beautiful, lovely eyes? He tried to say so, but his mouth wouldn't utter a sound, all words were stuck in his throat. "You don't like them do you? D-Don't worry! Don't worry! I can get rid of them for you! Don't worry! Still love me please! J-just wait!"

Tom's eyes widened as Harry bent over and reached up to his eyes. Tom tried to shout out no! I love your eyes! Please keep them! Or at least to shake him and tell him with his eyes. But he couldn't move. Couldn't talk. And couldn't stop Harry as the horrible scene unfolded in front of him.

Harry reached up to his eyes and curled his fingers into the sockets. He held back his screams. Did Tom like screams? He didn't know! He didn't know so much about Tom that he needed to know. He felt the blood stream down his arms. He was bleeding so much. It didn't matter! This was for Tom! He needed him, he would do anything for him! All for tom. All for his Tom!

Tom watched horrified as Harry began carving out his eyes with his fingers. The blood was running down his arms and began pooling around him. Finally Harry yanked the eyes out of his skull with a short laugh. Tom could only watch as Harry lifted his head to him with empty, fleshy sockets, Blood pouring out of them.

Harry held out his hands in front of him towards were he assumed Tom was still standing, trembling lightly. He opened his palms and presented his eyes to Tom. "See? I can do anything for you Tom! Now you love me, right? RIGHT? TOM!" Tom took a step back, not breathing, and slowly shook his head. Believing this to be a nightmare.

"ANSWER ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! TOM? TOM! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!-" Harry coughed and sputtered, and blood splattered on Tom's face. "TOM?" Harry tried to take a step forward, but slipped in his own blood, dropping the eyes.

They rolled out in front of Tom and stared at him. Tom looked back up at Harry rigidly and watched as Harry screamed his name trying to get up but he couldn't when he kept slipping in his own blood. He looked back down at the eyes in horror, and bent over to pick them up. More blood splattered on him and he gently cupped the eyes bringing them up in front of him. He looked at them, and they stared back at him.

Harry's eyes... They were so beautiful... until Tom ruined them.

* * *

><p>if there are any spelling errors, I'm sorry. Inform me. If you can think of a better ending, (I sure couldn't. Some boy slipping in blood is where my dream ended.) I'll listen. If you liked it, tell me. If it sucked banana, tell. But at least give me a reason. A good, reasonable one. also, the prince was Draco. I have no idea why.<p> 


End file.
